eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Elia Doraguille
Name: Elia Doraguille Race: Half-Elf Gender: Female Age: 17 (effective) / 25 (actual) Eye Color: Blue Hair: Shoulder-length, blond Height: 5'8" Status: Body - 6 (60 points) Mind - 4 (40 points) Soul - 5 (50 points) Attack combat value - 5 Defense combat value - 5 damage multiplier - 5 HP: 55/55 EP: 45/45 SV: 23 Talents and Natural ability (50 points) Extra Actions lv1 (15 points) Extra Defense lv1 (5 points) Melee Attack: Sword lv2 (6 points) Melee Defense: Sword lv2 (6 points) Ranged Defense lv2 (6 points) Blind Fighting (2 points) Hard Boiled lv1 (2 points) Heightened Awareness lv1 (2 points) Feature: Beautiful (1 point) Piercing Strike (5 points) Skills Acrobatics, Level 3 Balance Animal Training Level 1, Horse Domestic Arts Level 1, Cooking Ettiquette Level 2, Class Intimidation Level 2, Street Medicine Level 1, Response, Diagnosis Riding Level 1, Horse Stealth Level 1, Movement Swimming Level 1, Recreational 1% Wilderness Survival, Level 3 Forest Wilderness Tracking, Level 2 Forest Languages Level 3 Hybrid, Elvan, Old Cipen _____________________________________________________ Equipment Shells: 120 Basic Supplies Longsword | 15 damage | 180 Shells Studded Charm | 6 defense | 165 Shells Wood Buckler | 2 defense | 1 dodge | 125 Shells Torch Pendant | 10 Shells 2 Fame ______________________________________________________ Story Daughter of a human wizard and an elvan swordswoman, Elia's parents met as part of an adventuring group. Though they disliked each other at first, they eventually fell in love as they quested together. Unfortunately during their final quest to defeat an archdemon threatening to destroy the Elvan kingdom of Lunia, Elia's father died protecting her mother. Her mother, already pregnant with Elia retired from adventurering to the kingdom thereafter. Although she inheritted her skills and fighting ability from her serene, gentle mother, Elia grew into her father's rash, confident personality. When she became 19 (14 by human standards), Elia left home, joining the Golden Sun, a mercenary company led by Argus Fleet, an old but daring commander. Given that most of the mercenaries were lowborn, poor and had little to offer other than their fighting skills, one might have thought it would be difficult for the girl to earn their respect. But she had no problem fitting in with them, and her prowress with the blade made her stand out amongst them. Elia remained with them for several years, and saw action in three campaigns and thirteen battles, witnessing the fall of two kingdoms. Elia enjoyed her time with the company. Life was good, until Argus was slain in the last campaign. His second in command, Brens Felldon, took over the company. Not a popular man or a good leader, Felldon's leadership saw many of the Golden Sun's members leave for other prospects, Elia among them. Now jobless, she decided to earn a living the way her parents had, through adventuring, and made her way to Aencipe. Description Standing roughly average height, the mixture of human and elvan blood gave Elia an exotic sort of beauty. Her hair blond, which she wears unbound and shoulder-length. It's mostly straight, though a few stubborn strands curl. The rest of her body is naturally hairless. Her skin is a lighter shade than most caucasian humans, umblemished. Elia's eyes are slightly slanted and a deep red hue. Her ears are pointed and longer than a human's, but shorter than an elf's. Her breasts are fairly large. She's a little taller than the average human female, though shorter than the average elf. Elia's a brash sort of person, but loyal to those who earn her respect. She's confident in her own abilities, and fiercly protective of those she considers friends. Misc Notes *Values actions over words. *Has a problem with authority figures. *Gets along with the "rough", working-class crowd. *Bisexual. *Enjoys fighting. {C}______ Quest history: #11 - Success. 1 Relic found. #(Iron_Kitty's 1st session) - Success. 1 Relic found. 2 fame gained. EXP: (undecided) - 8% Swimming - 3% Extra defenses - 3% Melee attack - 3% Melee defense - 3% Ranged defense - 2% Heightened awareness - 3% Wilderness survival - 2% HP - 3% EP - 3%